Life
by Sebe
Summary: A short little ficlet. Yamachi. More details inside. Yaoi! Just fluff basically. Please R&R. ^_^


Just an idea that popped into my head that I had to get done before it drove me up the wall. I'm still working on the next part of World Go Round. I have a good portion of it done, but I ran into a block on it. I am still working on it though. I haven't given up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

This is really more of a ficlet than an actual fic. It's really short and it was a rush job, so please don't judge it too harshly okay? I just really had to get it done.

I don't really think there's any warnings. This is kind of a weird story actually. It switches from very slight angst to humor pretty quickly and I'm not sure it works very well so tell me if it does, alright? Lime, but no lemon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Life

The doorbell to the apartment rang and Taichi got up to answer it. 

Opening the door revealed Taichi's boyfriend, Yamato Ishida.

"Matt! You weren't supposed to be here for another two hours!" Taichi whined

Matt smiled. 

"I know, but I just couldn't wait. Can I come in?"

"What? Oh, yeah! Of course, sorry." Tai bowed his head slightly and moved aside so Matt could enter.

Tai closed the door and turned around, gasping when the taller blonde boy cupped his cheek gently in his hand.

"You don't have to bow to me." Matt said. "I came over early so I could see you."

"Okay, well give me a minute to get ready alright? Where do you want to go?"

Matt started walking over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Actually, I thought we could stay in tonight. Is that okay with you?"

Tai faltered a little bit. _'Does that mean he doesn't want to be seen with me?'_

"Taichi?" the brunette looked up and saw Matt motioning him toward the couch beside him. "Come over here."

Tai immediately obeyed and sat next to Yamato. 

"Do you want to rent a movie or something Yami?" Taichi asked

"No." The blonde leaned over and kissed Taichi. "I just want to stay here with you."

Tai tried to kiss back as his boyfriend leaned in again, but his mind was thinking about something else. A conversation he and Sora and Mimi had a few days ago.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

"So Taichi, have you and Yamato done anything yet?" Mimi asked, smirk hidden by her soda.

Taichi blushed and looked down, shaking his head.

"Really!? Wow…" Sora sounded amazed.

"What do you mean 'wow'?" Tai asked suspiciously.

"Well, nothing really…" Mimi glanced over at Sora. "It's just kinda obvious that Yamato is the typical hormonally driven teenager and since you two have been together for a while now, we just assumed…"

Sora cut in.

"We just thought he would've jumped you by now Taichi." she grinned.

Tai blushed furiously.

The two girls exchanged glances.

"…You're still a virgin aren't you?" Sora more stated than asked

Tai jerked his head up, red as a beet.

"Shhh! You don't have to tell the whole restaurant!"

"Awww!" They both cooed at the same time.

"Does Matt know?" Mimi asked.

Tai nodded.

"Yeah…"

"That must've been hard to work into a conversation."

"I didn't tell him. He just figured it out."

"How?" Sora asked suspiciously.

Tai shrugged.

"He said I asked too many questions not to be a virgin."

The two girls glanced at each other again.

"…Questions?…" Sora asked, smiling and raising an eyebrow

Tai caught on.

"Ack! Not like that!"

"Then like what?" Mimi pressed.

"Do we have to talk about this?"

"Yep!"

Tai sighed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I didn't know how to kiss him back when he kissed me and I asked him, okay?!"

Both girls tried not to laugh, but couldn't help giggling a bit.

"Geez! You really are innocent aren't you Tai?"

"I think he's worse than Kari."

"I know! I know!" Tai moaned

Mimi and Sora stopped laughing and managed to apologize.

"Sorry Taichi. It's just kinda funny is all." Mimi said.

"Yeah, real funny." Tai grumbled

"We just didn't think Matt had that much self-control. I was sure he would've tried something by now."

"Well, he hasn't."

"That's sweet!" Mimi squealed.

"Yeah." Sora agreed. "I haven't been on a date with a guy since Mimi and I got together, but when I used to date, that's all any of my boyfriends ever wanted."

"Same here." Mimi spoke up. "I used to have to carry mace just to keep them off of me."

The other girl shrugged and sipped her soda.

"I'd just kick 'em in the balls. That shut 'em up real fast."

Mimi and Tai both giggled.

"Most men are pigs." Mimi stated. "One even came over to my apartment one night and said he just wanted to 'stay in with me'. I kicked him out on his ass."

Sora nodded.

"That's the way it usually starts. Then they go to the 'I love you' bit-"

"Then they try to make you 'comfortable'-"

"And their idea of making you comfortable is by forcing their tongue down your throat!"

The pink-haired girl looked up at her friend. 

"You're lucky you don't have to put up with that Tai."

Taichi smiled.

"I know. Yamato would do anything for me."

Tai took a sip of his soda.

"And I'd do anything for him."

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

__

'Is that what he wants?' Taichi thought. _'Sex?'_

Tai's eyes widened as he felt Yamato trying to force his mouth open with his tongue.

The brunette quickly pulled away.

__

'Guess so…'

"What's wrong?"

Tai looked up into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes. He looked so hurt…

Taichi took a deep breath.

__

'Anything to make him happy.' 

"Nothing, just…surprised…is all." 

Matt smiled. That smile that he only used around Taichi.

"Okay."

Matt leaned back in and kissed Taichi, eventually he tried again. This time, Tai opened his mouth and let the blonde boy in.

Yamato seemed content like that for a while, but a few minutes later Taichi felt himself being slowly lowered to the couch on his back.

Tai shivered a little when Yamato ran his hands up under Taichi's shirt and over his chest and stomach, but didn't back away.

__

'If this is what he wants, then this is what I'll give him…'

Taichi shook a little more violently as he felt Yamato beginning to take off his shirt.

__

'Anything for you Yami.'

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Yamato had eventually managed to get Taichi back to his bedroom and laid him down on the bed, spreading himself out over the smaller boy.

__

'I wonder if you know how beautiful you are Taichi…' Yamato mused, looking down on his lovely boyfriend and then leaning down to ghost kisses over his chest.

Yamato had gotten rid of both of their shirts out in the living room and somewhere between there and the bedroom the rest of their clothes had disappeared.

Matt worked his way lower. He eventually got to Taichi's waist and bent his head down just far enough so that he could kiss the soft flesh of Taichi's inner thigh, reveling in the thought that he was the only person that had ever been this close to Tai.

The blonde wasn't focused on anything but what was about to happen between him and Taichi…until he felt the boy shivering under him and looked up.

"Angel?"

Taichi's eyes were squinted shut, but when he heard Yamato's worried voice, he opened them a little and spoke softly.

"I'm okay Yami…"

Yamato was incredibly wrapped up in his hormones, but not enough to hear the fear in his love's voice. Never that wrapped up. _Ever._

Matt immediately stopped what he was doing, his worry for Tai taking over completely. He moved up and placed a gentle hand on the side of Taichi's face, forcing the brunette to look at him.

"What's wrong Tai-chan?"

Tai closed his eyes again and shook his head.

"Nothing…" he insisted, but shook that much more.

Yamato smiled sadly.

"You're not ready for this are you?" 

Tai opened his eyes and gazed into Yamato's, a tear escaping along with a small, pitiful sob.

Tai shook his head.

Matt wiped away the tear and got off of Taichi, laying beside him and turning him to face him, wrapping the other in his arms.

"Shhh….it's okay angel…" Matt soothed, brushing Taichi's bangs out of the sobbing brunette's eyes. "It's nothing to cry about baby…you always, _always _tell me if I do _anything_ that you don't like or you aren't ready for and I'll stop, okay?"

Tai still stared down, whimpering.

__

'No. This is what Yamato wants…he's done so much for me…I can do this for him.'

Choking back his tears and taking a deep breath Taichi moved quickly, flipping Yamato over so he was on top, straddling the other boy.

"T-Taichi?"

Tai realized he had no idea what to do next so he just repeated what Matt had done, kissing his chest and just trying to cause the other boy as much pleasure as possible.

"Tai…" Matt moaned. This felt so good! The feeling of Taichi's light frame resting on his, soft lips kissing every inch of the skin on his torso. Yamato moved his hands up over Taichi's slim hips and ran them over his back.

This was heaven. 

This was his angel

This…didn't feel right...

Taichi didn't want to do this. 

Yamato felt something hit his skin and looked up.

Taichi's tears…he was crying.

"Tai, stop." 

He didn't.

Yamato reached up and placed his hands on either side of Taichi's face. The brunette tried to struggle out of the other's hold, but couldn't.

"Taichi! I said stop!"

He did this time and slowly turned his face up to Yamato, tears shining in his eyes.

"Yamato…"

The blonde sat up, gently wrapping his arms around his love and rubbing soothing circles on his back, trying to calm him.

"It's okay Tai." When he was relatively calm, Yamato asked. "Why did you do that? Tai, you're not ready. I know that. I don't want you doing anything you don't want to do."

"You…you wanted to…"

Matt shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what I want Tai. All that matters is you." He gripped Taichi's chin and turned his head up so he was looking into wet hazel eyes.

"I'd do anything for you Yamato. I'd do anything to make you happy." Taichi sobbed. "Take me, beat me, use me, it doesn't matter to me as long as you're happy."

Yamato was shocked. 

"Taichi. I would _never_ hurt you. I'd kill myself if I did. I love you with all my heart angel. You don't have to make me happy because I'm already as happy as I can possibly be when I'm with you." Yamato caressed the brunette's face gently. "You, by just being you, make me happy Taichi. You couldn't do anything else. I wouldn't want you to do anything else."

Taichi sniffed.

"…r-really?…"

Matt smiled. 

"Really, angel."

"I…I thought…" Tai took a deep breath. "I thought you would get tired of me. That you would leave me…I love you Yamato. More than I've ever loved anyone in my entire life. I don't want to lose you."

"Tai-chan. You _can't_ get rid of me. I'm like a roach. I always come back."

Matt smiled and Taichi laughed.

"Promise?" 

"I promise."

Yamato maneuvered himself and Taichi so that they were under the covers, wrapping one arm around Tai's waist and running the other through his hair.

"Taichi. Whatever put this stupid idea in your pretty little head, I want you to swear to me that you will never do this again until you are ready. Not when you want to make me happy, not when you know I want to, but when you're ready."

Taichi looked into the beautiful eyes, filled with love just for him and knew that Yamato was telling the truth when he said he wouldn't leave. Sora and Mimi had been right; he was lucky to have such a wonderful, understanding boyfriend.

"I swear."

Matt smiled as Taichi curled up against him and he placed his chin on top of the brunette's head, trapping the smaller boy within his arms.

"I love you Yamato."

"I love you too Taichi."

Yamato just listened to Taichi's steady breathing for a while when suddenly, a thought struck him.

"Hey, Tai-chan…when do your parents get home?"

"Worried Yamato?"

"No, not really. I know they like me and they said we make a cute couple, but your dad's already threatened me with bodily harm if I ever touch you." Yamato ran his hand down Tai's side. "I don't think I'd live very long if they walked in and found their precious son and his boyfriend naked in bed together. I like your parents Taichi, but I value my life."

Taichi laughed and grabbed Yamato's hand, lacing their fingers.

"They won't be home till tomorrow night."

Yamato let out a sigh of relief.

"I get to live for another day?"

"Um hmm…"

Taichi had head on Yamato's chest and was slowly being lulled to sleep by the sound of his heartbeat.

Matt's eyes were closing too, but he thought of something at the last second.

"…What about Kari?"

Taichi's eyes snapped open.

"Uh oh"

The End

Please R and R, but only constructive criticism please?


End file.
